Awesome Revolution
by Ivory Greenfeild
Summary: A Prussia X Fem!America love story. When Amelia Freedom Kirkland decided to rebel against her big brother, she had no idea how hard it would be. At Valley Forge, she meets Gilbert Beilschmidt, who is also known as Prussia. After appearing friendly, she quickly finds out that his methods for training are like torture. What happens when the Prussian shows his soft side to her?
1. Prolouge

"America! You come back here young lady!" England yelled. America turned to glare at her former caretaker. They had met up to attempt to discuss a deal. The Shot Heard 'Round the World still sounded loud to America, even if it had happened days ago.

British troops had been going to Concord when the American minutemen attacked them in Lexington. They had been told not to fire unless fired upon, and that war would begin there if that was what had to be done. Sadly, many minutemen were killed there.

Now England had invited America over so they could try to sort out this mess. They wanted to prevent war, but England was still unwilling to allow America more freedom. He told her she wasn't ready for that much responsibility, and that she needed to stop being ungrateful.

That's what led up to what was currently happening.

"England, this is the only chance you have to stop this war early! All I'm asking for is to be treated with more respect, and to have a little more freedom. I'll stay your colony if you give me that much, damn it!" America snapped. England shook his head.

"That's not all your asking for, America! You're trying to leave me, and I'm your older brother! Why must you be so ungrateful, you little brat!?" he hissed. America stalked back over to her older brother.

"I'm not ungrateful! You just think you can be all nice to be while treating the rest of my country like crap! I won't take it anymore, England!" she snarled. England glared down at his little sister, staring into her determined blue eyes. She was so stubborn, a quality he used to find adorable...

Now it was just a huge problem. England shook his head and looked down. "America...Do you really want to go through with this? I'm the world superpower, I'm the strongest empire in the world! Are you sure you want to attempt a rebellion against me?" he asked in a soft voice. He was trying to make America to see the light, desperate to avoid war with his little sister and still keep her.

"I'm sure, England. Goodbye." America growled, knowing that England was just as stubborn as herself. She knew what he was trying to do. He wanted to keep her and still treat her like crap, but make her feel like he was too powerful to be rebelled against. But America would show him.

She'd prove him wrong.


	2. Chapter 1

**Note : Now switching to first person, America's POV. First chapter was third person because I wanted to show a little bit of what England was thinking...**

* * *

I watched silently from the edge of the woods. We had failed in this battle, and now New York City was being burned down by the British... This war thing is much harder than I thought. I sighed as I turned back to my militia. We were SO screwed...

"Miss Kirkland!" a voice called. It almost made me flinch. I still went by the name Amelia F. Kirkland. I need to get myself a new last name, it just reminds me of how terrible things are going every time I hear my last name...One thing I still share with my big brother...

Then again, is Arthur really still my big brother now?

I shook my head as I turned to look at the soldier. "Is this important?" I asked, cocking my head and putting a hand on my hip. The soldier looked down quietly.

"Sorry to interupt... Whatever you're doing. General Washington wanted to see you..." the soldier mumbled. I sighed. General Washington wants to see me... Can I even thing of any optimistic thoughts at this point?

* * *

We were going to Valley Forge for the winter. I don't know much... Okay, I don't know ANYTHING about this place. I just know this is where we're going. It won't be so bad, I bet. It will be a rest from the war for a bit...

Oh, little did I know.

* * *

**Note 2 : The chapters will get longer as the story goes on. Especially when Prussia shows up! 3**


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, I was totally wrong. Vally Forge sucks! It's constantly snowing, everyone's freezing, starvation is a problem, and everyone is sick! Nobody even has shoes anymore, and most of the footprints are all bloody. This place it terrible!

I shivered as I tried to warm myself up with a tattered blanket. I was offered a much better one the other day. Well, one that was less ripped up at least. I didn't take it though. I was a colony fighting to be a country, and my people came first. So, I can die for all I care, I just want to take care of everyone else first.

I shuddered at the thought of death. I can't die... Not because it would hurt me, but I just couldn't imagine the pain Arthur would feel if I died because of this. I know he thinks I'll live through this, and I think he still expects me to run back to him and beg for forgiveness. He expects a happy ending.

I won't do that, and I won't die. I have too much to live for right now. I have a country in the making to fight for, damn it! I sighed, calming myself. I need to keep a cool head about this. Winter isn't forever, I just wish it would pass already! I shivered and burrowed into the blanket, laying back in the cot. Time to sleep, and forget about my worries for a little while...

* * *

February. Finally. The weather became a bit better, and we've apparently recieved news! I quickly ran to meet General Washington. "General!" I called. General George Washington turned to me. I smiled brightly at him. "What happened!?" I asked, excited. I don't know why, but I have a good feeling about today!

"Good news, Miss Amelia." he began. I grinned. I had told them to stop calling me my old name, since I'd have a new last name when the war ended. I was now simply called Miss Amelia. "I got a letter, and it appears the French Army has agreed to help us out."

"YAY! GO FRANCE!" I giggled. Okay, my good mood is way to good today... It's not that real. I just act like this for... Well, I do this for emotional support. Many of the men we have want to quit, but I act like everything's going well so they'll feel better.

Besides, if a woman can handle these conditions, it would make the men feel like crap to quit. So, it works pretty well with keeping everyone here.

"Also, Miss Amelia, I have a friend who agreed to come help in training our troops." General Washington added. I turned to him, confused.

"A friend to train us...? Well, I guess that's good. Who is it?" I asked.

"It's the awesome Prussia. So, you think you can break away from Britain, huh? Not in that condition!" a male voice laughed from behind me. I turned to see who was speaking.


	4. Chapter 3

This Prussia guy was, well, pretty good looking. He has silvery white hair and deep red eyes, and is about the height of an average American man. Well, he's obviously not American, because he has a weird accent. Not a bad weird though.

"Hello, uh, Prussia...I'm America. Or Amelia, if that's what you wanna call me." I muttered, still taking in what was going on. Prussia grinned.

"Amelia, huh? Such an unawesome name, I think I'll just call you America." he laughed. I rolled my eyes, figuring he was just joking. "So, you need my help?" he asked. I nodded quietly.

"Yeah... I kind of bit off more than I could chew." I muttered. Prussia laughed.

"Aw, you're so untrained it's funny!" he laughed, grabbing my shoulders. I looked up at him. He grinned down at me. "You have no scars, and you look like a lady. You have no idea what you're about to go through!" he laughed. I laughed.

"Well, I've been in a few battles. The scars just healed up already. Also, I'm wearing these clothes because I don't want the men to look at me weird for wearing a military uniform." I replied. Prussia burst out laughing.

"You're in a war with one of the world's superpowers and still care about what people think!? You're helpless!" he laughed. I glared at him.

"Nuh-uh!" I snapped. Prussia still grinned at me.

"Oh well. The awesome Prussia will teach you how to do things correctly. But I'm really rough with training, so you will have to prepare." he replied. I watched him for a moment. He was just teasing me before, I guess... He probably didn't mean to offend me. Okay, Prussia. You seem friendly enough to me.

"Alright. So, training begins tommorrow?" I questioned. Prussia shrugged.

"Sure. We can train tommorrow."

"Alright, see you then. General Washington, are you going to show Prussia where he can sleep?" I asked, turning to the General. He nodded.

"Of course Miss Amelia. Come on, Gilbert." he muttered, turning to walk away.

"Gilbert?" I asked, looking at Prussia. He grinned.

"Awesome name, right? My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt. But you, call me Prussia." he laughed, walking past me. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help the smile appearing on my face. I actually kind of like Prussia, he seems pretty cool.

He will probably be an amazing ally for me.


	5. Chapter 4

You know what? I was totally wrong. I thought Prussia was joking when he said his training methods were really tough, but they really are violent. It's almost abuse instead of training! But that doesn't matter. No matter how hard this is, I always do my best!

It really hurts most of the time, but I still manage to suck it up and keep going. After all, what would everyone think if their country to be just gave up because of this hard training? I don't want to know, and I will never know, because I'm not giving up!

Another thing is, in the back of my mind, I thought Prussia would go easier on me. I mean, I'm a girl. All the guys go easy on me, even if it annoys the hell out of me! But Prussia? No, he doesn't go easy on me. He does what I want him to do, he treats me as if I'm a man and a soldier, and I couldn't ask for more.

Even if he treats us like dirt with this training, I feel more respected by him that I've felt from any other man. He doesn't treat me like I'm different, he acts as if I'm equal to the other soldiers.

"Prussia? Where are you going?" I asked after a training session one day. Prussia looked at me, as if surprised that I was still there. He probably was. Most of the other men pretty much take of running to go eat when he dismisses us. But I wanted to speak with him today, so I stayed while everyone else ran.

Well, anyway, his surprise soon disappeared and a big grin took it's place. "Oh, just for a walk in the woods. I haven't really checked out where I am yet." he replied. I smiled.

"Want me to come with you? It's pretty easy to get lost in the wilderness, and we're in the middle of nowhere..." I murmured. Prussia laughed.

"The awesome Prussia getting lost? That's funny, America, really!" he howled. Then turned back to the woods and started walking. "I guess you can come if you want. I mean, who doesn't want to hang out with someone as awesome as me?" he added. I grinned and followed him.

"Someone as unawesome as my brother?" I suggested, forcing myself not to flinch. What would Prussia think if I showed that I still cared about my older brother, despite being at war with him? Well, I bet it wouldn't be pretty, and I would get punished with extra training or something.

"Ha! I've been in a war with him before, and I've been his ally before, so you know that even he wants to hang out with the awesome Prussia!" Prussia laughed. I stared at him in shock.

"Really? That's cool... England never told me about his past. He was always gone, or he would be here and not want to talk about it." I muttered. I looked down. "I just know that he's conqured a bit portion of the world." I added quietly. For a moment, Prussia didn't answer and I can almost swear I felt his eyes burning into me. Then suddenly, he laughed really loud.

"Well, who really cares about him? He's so unawesome, nobody really cares what he does!" Prussia insisted. I looked up at him to see that he had a big grin on his face and was staring ahead instead of at me. I smiled, deciding to just drop the topic.

"So, I wanted to thank you Prussia. You've been a big help, and somehow you're even awesomer than you used to be." I laughed, trying to make it sound like something he would like to hear. I wanted to be sincere, but I also didn't want him to think I was being a suck-up.

"Of course I'm awesomer, why do you think I'm here?" Prussia laughed. I grinned at him, liking how awesome he could be when he wasn't being a cruel, violent soldier who trained myself and my soldiers. I grinned at him, glad to spend time alone with him.

"So, are you going to stay around and fight a battle with us, or are you training us and leaving before we fight our next battle?" I asked quietly, hoping he would say the first option. But, of course, I'm not lucky enough for that.

"I'll be leaving before the next battle. I have better things to do than fight for you." he laughed. I smiled weakly, nodding.

"That's what I thought." I mumbled, my voice betraying how disappointed I actually was. I looked down with embarrassment, hoping Prussia didn't comment on what I said. Instead he surprised me.

"Well... Maybe I will stay and fight a battle or two. It's been a while since I fought against England..." he murmured, and I looked up in time to catch him looking at me. As soon as he saw that I was looking at him, he looked back foreward.

"Then again, I might still leave. Something could come up, or I could realize you might not be worth my time or something." Prussia added quickly, and I swear that I heard an embarrassed tone in his voice, and I'm pretty sure I saw him blush. I smiled and looked back foreward.

I made the mighty, awesome Prussia blush? Go me. I giggled and skipped ahead. "Well, maybe I'll prove that I'm more than worth the time of the awesome Prussia, did ya think of that?" I asked, smirking as I looked back at him. He blinked in surprise than grinned suddenly.

"Don't count on it, colony. You still have a LONG way to go."

**Note : Told you guys the chapters would get longer! Without this note, this chapter is 992 words long! And I will probably make the next chapter even longer, now that I really am getting into the story!**


	6. Chapter 5

I punched Prussia in the jaw. He stumbled, then dodged when I swung at him again. We weren't really fighting, this was training. I know everyone else thinks Prussia is a total jerk, and I know that because a few people have told him he shouldn't hit a girl. Truthfully, I was the one who talked him into this.

"Hey, Prussia! Had enough yet?" I asked him, breathing hard. Prussia laughed his adorable kesese laugh. Really, it was so cute! He punched me in the jaw while I was distracted with those thoughts. I heard him laugh again.

"Aw, am I too much for the poor little America? You're the one who looks like you've had enough." he taunted. I shook my head and glared playfully at him. He smirked down at me and offered a hand to help me up. "But I will let you have a break, since you really need it." he added. I took his hand and he pulled me to a stand. I huffed.

"I don't-" I began, but Prussia was already walking away.

"If you don't accept my awesome offer, then go get a group and we can practice your marching again. Otherwise, take the rest." he replied, obviously knowing how much I hated marching practice and wanting me to take the rest.

It's strange how Prussia knows when I need a rest, even if I don't know it myself. I stood and winced at the pain that had started to set in. Wow, Prussia was right, I do need a break. I sighed as I slowly retreated to my less than comfortable cabin, to lay on my less than comfortable cot.

* * *

I followed Prussia through the forest. He claimed he knew these woods like the back of his hands, but we were clearly wandering in circles. I didn't question him though, I would wait for him to ask for help. I just hope he asks soon, because I'm really not feeling so well today.

I haven't felt well for a couple days, but I didn't say anything. I'm not a wuss who can't handle a headache and an itchy throat. I'm fine other than that, and I'm pretty sure that's just from the scars of war and land being taken. Sure, it was winter and I don't think I've recently had land stolen, but... I'm not weak, I'm not getting sick like a lot of my soldiers have.

"America?" Prussia asked. I looked up and noticed I couldn't see him anymore. I hurried forward and almost ran into Prussia, who was walking back toward me, probably to get me. I laughed quietly, but felt like a total idiot. Prussia snickered.

"Daydreaming again, are ya brat?" he asked. I stuck my tongue out at him, then coughed quietly. I tried to make it sound like clearing my throat, but that just made me cough again. Prussia looked at me and I waved my hand as a signal not to ask, quickly putting an end to the little mini coughing fit by clearing my throat.

"So, you lost yet?" I asked, looking at him. Prussia laughed.

"The awesome me can never get lost! We're just going for a long walk away from camp!" he replied. I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that why we've been wandering in circles around Valley Forge for the past hour and a half?" I asked, judging the time from the new posistion of the sun, which was sinking. Prussia looked at me with a blank look on his face, obviously dumbfounded. Then he nodded, as if he'd known all along.

"Of course! It took you this long to notice? This was a test, you were supposed to wonder why the whole time, so I could see if you even paid attention!" he hissed, though I knew he was lying. I rolled my eyes, which caused him to grab my ear.

"Ow, hey!" I whined, not liking the punishment as he turned and lead me by the ear through the forest.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, America! I thought we had that established!" he replied quickly, leading me. I sighed, pouting. Of course he chose now, when I didn't feel well, to actually punish me. It might have something to do with the fact that I also made him look like an idiot just now.

"Ow! Dude, OW! I'm sorry!" I whined, that ear feeling sensitive from the cold wind it had been exposed to before being grabbed by Prussia. Prussia snickered.

"This is really all it takes to make you cry? Sad, America, really sad." he teased. I pouted, crossing my arms. I really felt cold, and sore. I stumbled slightly, my foot hitting a root. Prussia released my ear and looked back at me.

"America?" he asked, his voice kind of fading as he said it. I stared down at me feet, kind of out of it... After a moment or so, the world went black.

* * *

I woke up on my cot, feeling sore and cold. I looked down at my arms, gasping when I saw the rash. Oh my God, do I have... There is no way... "They said you have smallpox." Prussia mumbled. I yelped and turned to see him standing in the doorway of the cabin. I stared at him for a moment, then shook my head.

"Get out of here, you'll get sick!" I whimpered, not wanting him to get sick because of me. Prussia shook his head.

"I've already had it, can't catch it again." he replied. I sighed, leaning back. Now I just didn't want him to be here because I felt stupid. How had I ignored the symptoms? Aches, fever-

"How long have you felt sick?" Prussia asked, sounding slightly annoyed. Great, now I'm in trouble for keeping my stupid silence!

"A while. I just thought it would go away, I didn't think it was smallpox. Now I just feel like an idiot for ignoring the damn symptoms." I admitted. Prussia nodded.

"Ja, you are an idiot." he agreed. I looked at him as he approached me. "And now you're a sick idiot. Now rest, we don't want the little country to be out of the war with something she probably got from the British." he added, feeling my forehead. I looked up at him quietly, feeling my throat tighten up and my cheeks get pink. He smirked at me, watching my face.

"Miss Amelia, I have something to tell- Oh, I didn't mean to interupt." General Washington's voice called from the entrance. Prussia literally jumped away, as if something had shocked him and I looked toward the General as soon as the Prussian was out of my veiw. I laughed nervously.

"You didn't interupt anything, what is it?" I asked. General Washington had a frown fixed on his face as he approached.

"We have proof that the British are spreading smallpox to our troops on purpose." he replied. Instant anger filled me. England had given this too me on purpose!? How dare he!

"What are we doing about it!? Damn it, I won't let them make us do this just so they have another weapon for war!" I hissed. General Washington looked surprised for a moment, having heard me cuss. Prussia was the only guy I had cursed around, since I knew he found it funny. I glared at Washington. "Don't look at me! Go do something to prevent this, damn it!" I snarled, pointed toward the door. Washington shook his head and excused himself awkwardly, leaving.

"Wow, is somebody cranky when they're sick?" Prussia asked, trying to make a joke. I could hear anger in his voice though, too. I glared up at him, still angry. He walked over and put his hand on my forehead, doing something I never thought of him as. He was gentle. He _gently_ pushed me down so that I was laying down. I looked up at him, about to protest. Prussia shook his head.

"You need to rest, America. You're sick, and I want you back in fighting condition as soon as possible."

* * *

**Note : DONE! You have no idea how hard it was to write this chapter! I wrote this chapter five times, and wouldn't save it. Finally, I copied it and pasted it, so it worked. Now, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
